Leg Pain
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Izzie and Christina get in some trouble and send Meredith in to ease Derek's mood before he goes to punish them


Leg Pain

Derek sat in his chief's seat with his head in his hands trying to figure out what he was going to tell Izzie and Christina. He would really prefer it if his wife's friends could stay out of trouble in so that he didn't have to hear about it at home. Derek took his fingers and roughly rubbed his temples trying to massage the stress away.

"Hi," Meredith's tiny voice called as she cracked the door open and poked her cute blonde hair in.

"Meredith what do you need?" he said not looking up.

"I was just wondering if you had a few minutes to spare?"

"Meredith I'm sure you are aware that I'm supposed to meet with your friends in just a few minutes."

"Good that means that you do have a few," she said stepping inside and closing, then locking the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked her favorite little smirk sliding over his face. She smirked as well and sauntered over to his desk pulling his chair away from his desk. She climbed on his lap and pulled the curtains closed before bending down and kissing him. Her knees rested on either side of his body and his hands rested on her sides his thumbs stroking up and down lovingly. "Are you here to seduce me into a better mood?"

"I am not, I'm here just to seduce you," she said giggling as his hands moved to cup her ass. He lifted her gently and his lips kissed the top of her shirt line. She licked her lips and moaned softly. His teeth clenched the material of her scrub shirt and pulled it down exposing a bare chest.

His eyebrow raised as his head turned up to look at her. "I do not want all of the hospital perverts staring at you, do you hear me? You will find a bra or borrow one after I am done ravaging you.," he said very seriously.

"Yes I understand," Meredith said craning her head down and stealing a kiss from his stressed lips. His lips removed from hers and went down to her exposed breasts gently taking her left nipple in between his teeth. She squealed a bit as the small shoot of pain fired in her brain. "Derek more," she groaned.

"Trust me I'm no where near done with you," Derek said standing and forcing her up. He grabbed her shoulders within a second and twisted her around so fast she became slightly disoriented. He slid his fingers easily into the sides of her pants and shoved them down. He pushed her down on top of his desk and shoved his fingers into her. She cried out in surprise as he moved quickly in and out of her. She bit her lip readying herself for what was to come. For the bigger hit, for his perfect big hot dick shoving its way inside of her. Her head fell down onto the desk and she moaned for him as she felt some of her juices slide down the backs of her legs.

"You look so hot right now," Derek groaned his hand that wasn't busy finding it's way to her back and rubbing gently. Her head flew back as his fingers found a g-spot he was so accustomed to using that it almost wasn't a g-spot anymore. At least that's what Derek thought but every time he brought it to his disposal she proved his assumption wrong.

"Penis now," she demanded panting.

"No demands," he chastised reaching his once gentle hands up to clutch a handful of hair and pull backwards earning a yelp. "You will ask nicely if you want it."

"Oh you are so unfair," she yelled in a way that she totally enjoyed.

"You have to," he smirked and slowly slid his finger out of her secretly undoing his pants and pulling them down.

"Derek please," she begged. "Please fuck me, please," she said.

"Since you asked so nicely," he teased flipping her over on his desk and knocking some papers down. He shoved himself into her all at once. Meredith screamed in pleasure as he dove into her again and again. With each movement, with each thrust her legs were spread wider and wider and she could feel the muscles becoming sore. Derek pulled her up and flat up against his chest. He kept her close and inhaled the scent of jasmine from her hair as he thrusted into her deeper and deeper. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as he finished inside of her.

"Derek!" she yelled and looked at him with her scolding eyes. "You just shot your cum inside of me!"

"We wanted kids anyways," he said putting on his goofy grin.

"You suck," Meredith said making a face and pulling her pants up and shirt down. "Get yourself together and look presentable because I'm getting my friends for you to scold." Meredith stepped slowly out of the office and saw Christina and Izzie sitting against the opposite wall. "Ok you two you make a good impression and say your sorry because my legs just suffered a whole lot so that you two get minimal punishment so just don't piss him off."


End file.
